Land of Maria 1 of 1
by JCC0622
Summary: The Land of Maria is confused. Millions of territories are fighting eachother and the territory of Venal is rising with evil. Seamus of the Clover will rise with the help of his friends and bring peace back to the land.


The Land of Mariá

The World of Trouble

J.C. Crowley

Prologue

In the beginning, God created the world and its nature. Eventually he formed man from the Breath of Life. He named him Adam, and asked him to name all the animals he created. Adam did what God had asked, but Adam felt lonely in the world. God felt his loneliness and when Adam slept, God took a rib and parts of him and created Eve. Eve was a beautiful woman and Adam was mystified by her beauty. They loved each other and they kept worshiping God. All was calm, all was bright… but evil lurked toward Eve. Eve was one day walking around when the serpent approached her. The serpent asked Eve the world changing question…

Serpent: Eve, does God not let you eat from the Fruit of the tree?

Eve: Yes, He is almighty, I should stay who I am and admire Him

Serpent: God is foolish like that, the fruit contains great powers, eat it and you shall turn into a god yourself!

Eve: Really, that's why God doesn't let me eat the fruit!

(Eve runs toward Adam)

Eve: Adam, you won't believe what I just figured out!

Adam: What is it Eve? (Seems confused)

Eve: The fruit, it contains special powers, we can become gods!

(Eve soon leads Adam to the Garden of Eve)

Adam: Eve, we can't eat from the tree, Eve please listen to me…

(Eve soon picks an apple from the tree)

Eve: Please Adam, have some…

(Adam sighs and eats some of the fruit)

(Adam and Eve are soon shocked)

Eve: I'm naked!

God: (In the distance) Adam, Eve?

Adam: Quick, in the bushes, we can't be seen!

(God appears near the bush)

God: Adam, Eve, I know your behind that bush, come out, do not be afraid…

(Both walk out of the bush)

Eve: Lord, I am naked, can you please cover me?

God: Eve how did you know you were naked?

(God looks at both of them disappointed)

God: You both ate the fruit…

(Looks at Adam)

God: Adam, why did you eat from the tree?

Adam: She made me, Lord she told me to eat from the tree!

(God looks at Eve)

God: Eve, why did you eat from the tree?

Eve: The serpent told me of great powers if I ate from the tree…

(God is shocked)

(God soon appears to the serpent)

God: HOW DARE YOU!

Serpent: Your creations are so tempted to me, you can't control them, I can, and you are nothing!

God: You will strike at his heel, and he shall squash your head…

(God disappears from the serpent)

Serpent: Who is "he?"…

(The serpent soon approaches a heard of animals surrounding the two great dragons)

Serpent: What's going on?

Deer: The great dragons are deciding who will be the great leaders of the animals.

Dove: (Dove sound) Yes, they are planning to make lion's leaders!

Serpent: Oh, is that so…

(The serpent soon slithers toward the dragons)

Dragon: Animals of God's creation, the human's have eaten from the fruit from the tree…

(All animals and monsters gasp except the serpent)

Dragon #2: God has set up a system, which shall be predator and prey, we plan that—

Serpent: Excuse me…

(The dragons look at their feet to see the serpent)

Dragon: Serpent, what do you want?

Serpent: Why should the lions be the ones to rule?

Dragon: We don't wish to hurt anything alive, we only wish to pleasure the animals around us.

Serpent: Why would you say that? You are the greatest of God's creation; you deserve to rule the Earth

Dragon: (Disappointed) Serpent, we only wish to help the earth, not rule…

Dragon#2: I don't know brother, this serpent is right; we are greater creatures than all animals alive…

(All the animals and monsters begin to argue)

Dragon: Sister, he's tricking you, don't believe him…

Serpent: Did you know you could breathe the great fire?

Dragon #2: No, I can do that?

Dragon: Don't sister, it will only cause destruction!

Dragon #2: You knew of this power we have, you said you'd never lie to me!

Dragon: I had to keep God's promise!

(The dragons, animals and monsters begin to brawl)

(The animals after the battle, split into animals that stay with God, follow the Serpent or just stay neutral)

Serpent: Believe me dragon, we will destroy your brother, and rule the world in a burning fire…

Dragon #2: Yes…

(The female Dragon soon sets fire to the forest and the animals flee or burn)

The world fell, humans began to murder each other, and they split into territories: Orton, Everns, The West, The East, Clover, Venal and Messiah. Eventually, parts of Orton broke into sub-groups and started making wars. The Elves, Dwarves, Mountain Trolls, Claw, Orcs of the North and South, Felynes and Dragons began to turn to wars too. Demons of Hell rose from the ground and took the Spike Mountains from Messiah, Orcs of the North and The West. Venal and Demons became allies, and their evil is still growing…

Orton's Foolish Act

(A carriage is being pulled by 2 horses and 2 knights are guarding it)

(Inside of the carriage are King Jamie and Queen Donyala of Clover)

(Queen Donyala is pregnant)

(The drawbridge of Orton Castle lowers and the King and Queen enter the grand hall)

(They are greeted by Servents with suits on)

Servant: King Orton will be here soon, your meal is ready…

Jamie: Thank you servent (hands a gold coin)

Servant: Thank you mista!

(The royalties sit down and King Orton and Ular burst through the door)

Orton: King Jamie of Clover!

Jamie: It's good to see you old friend (shakes Orton's hand)

(Orton sits at the head of the table)

Jamie: So Orton, what did you call me for?

Orton: I have great news, my friend Millus has the most beautiful wife and I wish to marry her!

(Jamie looks worried)

Orton: Ular said he would make a magical disguise for me so I may have my way with her, right Ular?

Ural: (The old man smiles) Yes Orton…

Orton: I will attack his castle in Rain, and I wanted to ask for your assistance.

(Donyala and Jamie look at each other worried)

Jamie: Orton… I must decline…

(Orton looks angry)

Jamie: My people have many problems right now too, strange people called the Blood have spit us in 3, and it's difficult to get to each other… I'm also having my son soon, Seamus.

Orton: Fine! (Throws his chalice at the wall)

(All the servants flinch)

Orton: I will do it myself, I will conquer Millus and make his wife mine and have a child that will conquer your prince!

Jamie: (Furious) how dare you! God show you mercy!

(The royalties leave)

Ural: Orton, you must do a favor for me when you marry Millus's wife, if you wish for the disguise to work.

Orton: Yes, what?

(Ural whispers in Orton's ear)

Orton… Yes… I understand…

Orton managed to fool Millis's wife and they got married. Millis became angry and did his best to rescue his wife. Every rescue resulted in failure. The loved ones soon had a child and Ural took him from Orton. Orton was both frustrated and heartbroken. Ural named him Arthur and raised him in the knight territory of Moral. At that time, Seamus was born in St. Patrick, the capital of Clover. Eventually, Seamus the prince was removed from the throne…

The Corrupting Anger 

Seamus: Father, may I roam the kingdom?

Jamie: (Smiles) Sure Seamus, go with your uncle Patrick

(Patrick steps out with his Clover royal anarchy armor)

Patrick: Come Seamus, let's go!

(Both run into the village of St. Patrick)

(Seamus runs up to his best friend Canzo)

(Canzo is wearing his farmer straw hat and is caring for his corn seed)

Seamus: Canzo!

Canzo: Seamus!

(Both shake hands)

Canzo: It's great to see you great prince!

Seamus: How is your corn seed doing?

Canzo: (Puts more fertilizer on the plant) Great!

(All the sudden, there is a loud crash sound, and people are screaming)

Canzo: What's going on?

(A knight runs up to Patrick)

Knight: Sir Patrick! A dragon has broken through our walls, and it is coming toward the royalty's castle!

Patrick: Fall back, prepare every weapon, the king and queen must be protected, c'mon your highness, we must go!

(Canzo and Seamus run, but Seamus trips over a rock)

(A giant green dragon soon walks toward Seamus)

Seamus: Ek!

Patrick: Seamus?

(Turns and swings his sword at the dragon)

Patrick: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Dragon: You are facing a dragon human; you should run and let me do what must be done…

Patrick: NEVER!

(The dragon touches Seamus and stomps away)

Dragon: I am Verigan, and I will conquer what my brother dragons could not…

Patrick: Seamus! Are you okay?

Seamus: (Crying) No, I don't think so?

(Patrick picks up Seamus)

Patrick: We need to get you out of here!

(Enters the king and queens castle)

Jamie: Brother, Seamus!

Patrick: My lord, the dragon touched Seamus, but he feels fine

Jamie: Is this true Seamus?

Donyala: Seamus, Lord have mercy!

(There is a small black mark on Seamus's leg)

Jamie: What is this? GET FATHER BARTLEY!

(A priest soon enters the room and looks at his leg)

Bartley: Oh no…

Donyala: What is the problem?

Bartley: By lords name… he has an elder dragon curse…

Jamie: What does that mean?

Bartley: It's the devils worst curse, if a great figure gets scratched by an elder dragon, a demon will posses him if he becomes king and overthrow a kingdom… My king… your son cannot become the new king…

Jamie: No…

(Everyone lowers their heads)

Patrick: There must be a cure…

Bartley: There is, if he can kill the dragon that cursed him, he will be free of the curse!

Jamie: Brother, you must train Seamus to fight, he will regain his power

Seamus: I will conquer that dragon…

From that day forward, Seamus trained every day, never tiring, and never stopping. He will try to slay the dragon, and he will need the help of his friends… Seamus soon turned 17 and was soon an expert at sword combat.

(Patrick and Seamus soon drop their weapons)

Patrick: Ha Seamus, you've gotten better with your sword, I can't even describe it!

(Seamus removes his helmet)

Seamus: Thanks uncle, I still hope I can reclaim my throne soon, but I'm fine with Josh as Prince.

Patrick: Believe me James, I wanted to have the throne, but I figured out I'm more of a solider than a prince or king.

Seamus: I have to meet Josh soon and help him with something; I'll come back and train after that.

Patrick: God be with you Seamus!

(Seamus walks near Canzo's farm)

Seamus: Hi Canzo!

Canzo: Good day to ya Seamus

(Seamus passes the church)

Seamus: Good morning Father Bartley

Bartley: Peace be with you Seamus

(Passes a wizard performing magic for children)

Children: Yay Dariou!

(A potionist soon approaches Seamus)

Juric: Seamus!

Seamus: Hi Juric

(Shows a red potion)

Juric: I have this new potion and I need you to test it…

(Seamus drinks the potion)

Seamus: It tastes like a cherry, what was this made of?

Juric: A Fire Cherry, Dragon saliva, a drop of magma and some bush ivy

Seamus: Ugh! What is it suppose to do?

Juric: I don't know… yet…

(Seamus soon walks to the main castle and finds Ellen the wife of Josh)

(Seamus kisses her hand)

Seamus: Good day princess Ellen

Ellen: Pleasure to see you Seamus, Josh is in the hall

(Seamus sees Josh wearing his robe)

Seamus: Josh!

Josh: Seamus!

(Both shake hands)

(Joshes uncle soon approaches)

Tom: Seamus, good morning

Seamus: Uncle Tom!

Josh: Father, don't you have a meal ready?

Tom: Oh right! Thanks for reminding me Josh!

(Tom runs to the kitchen)

Josh: That's my problem Seamus, Tom is only the Prime Minister and your parents are king and queen, people of different nations are trying to take his place in a vote when he dies, and they promised to attack us if we kick them out of St. Patrick.

What Josh had said was true; Clover's royal line was mixed due to Seamus's removal. Tom was growing older and three nations were trying to use this as an opportunity for their nation's supplies or army. Three senators: Rouh of Tetin, Leon of the elves, and Blade of the Claw. Both did threaten for war and King Jamie and Queen Donyala both stayed neutral in this political fight.

(The castle soon shakes)

(A loud dragon shriek echo's in the distance)

Seamus: Verigan!

Josh: No, he can't be back, why?

(A guard with a lance and a shield approaches Josh)

Erick: Prince, I've been ordered to hide you, we must go!

(Seamus and the knights run towards the damaged wall)

(Seamus finds Patrick behind a barricade with his sword drawn)

Patrick: Seamus get down!

(Seamus gets on a knee)

(Stomps rock the ground)

Verigan: Where is this Prince Josh? I will burn this place if he isn't presented to me.

(Seamus soon steps out behind of the barricade)

Seamus: Don't say that about Josh!

Patrick: _Seamus!_

(Verigan ducks his head near Seamus)

(Seamus draws his sword)

Verigan: Go away warrior, I have no intentions for you anymore-

Seamus: You will pay for what you did to me!

(Scratches Verigan's cheek)

Verigan: Ow!

(Blows fire at Seamus)

Seamus: Ahh!

(Seamus isn't burnt)

Verigan: What, no! It's not possible!

(Sparks of light surround Verigan's face)

Verigan: Augh!

Dariou: Leave Verigan!

(Juric throws a potion that releases a smoke over Verigan's face)

Verigan: Augh, Fine! I shall leave!

(Turns away)

Verigan: And I am impressed by your bravery young warrior…

Seamus: NEVER COME BACK DRAGON BASTARD!

(Verigan flies away into the distant mountains)

Seamus: I don't understand why am I not burnt?

Juric: It's my potion! It works! The potion makes anyone who consumes it fire proof!

(Seamus soon realizes the importance of this potion)

Patrick: Oh dam! Your armor is ruined

Bartley: Good lord, how many casualties have there been?

Knight: Many…

(Erick runs to the scene)

Erick: Every royal, and Bartley, come to the main castle, something bad has happened!

Mystery of Three

Everyone ran to the castle finding Josh and Ellen crying… Tom was murdered on his bed, everyone stood in the room depressed and saddened.

Josh: No, who could've done this?

Ryan: A truly evil man…

Bartley: Rest in peace Tom, may God bring you into his kingdom…

Josh: Bring the three senators here, NOW!

(The knights push the three senators into the room)

Leon: No need to push us in here!

Josh: Shut the hell up Leon!

(Josh looks at them furiously)

Josh: Which one of you murdered my father?

Rouh: With all due of respect prince Josh, none of us could've done this-

Josh: Unless one of you though that Verigan's destruction would be a great distraction to murder my father!

(Looks at Rouh)

Josh: People of Tetin are like assassins, and I'm sure you used your skills to kill my father!

Rouh: No prince, I was hiding with the local villagers while Verigan was attacking the wall…

Josh: Is this true, Erick, ask the villager…

(Erick arrives later)

Erick: It's true, Rouh was with them

Josh: Okay then

Jamie: What about you Blade and Leon, you two are on the ropes now…

Leon: I am a noble elf; I was shopping for some apples in the market!

Blade: I was in the forest looking for my dinner…

Josh: You two will both be held in the palace until we find the murder…

Jamie: Agreed

Leon: No, you can't do this!

Josh: Be quiet Leon, or I'll have you executed!

(The knights escort Blade and Leon out of the room)

Friends From Another Kingdom

(Seamus prepares is white hoarse Rose)

Juric: Where are you going Seamus?

Seamus: I need to find some great warriors to help me defeat Verigan

Juric: What about the murder?

Seamus: I'll focus on that later; I must stop Verigan from destroying St. Patrick…

Juric: Well then take another sustantivo potion… you'll need it…

(Ryan runs toward Seamus)

Ryan: Brother, don't leave…

Seamus: I'm sorry Ryan, I must restore order…

(Dariou walks up)

Dariou: Good luck Seamus, I hope for the best of success

Seamus: Thanks Dariou

(Erick and Finn approach)

Erick: See you Seamus

(Finn says nothing)

Bartley: God bless Seamus, may God be with you…

Seamus: Thank you everyone, Ya Rose!

(Rose gallops through the trail to Orton)

Every one soon missed Seamus's presence, and the story of the murder spread to the two other territories of the Clover. You may wonder why Finn doesn't speak, it's because he is a black archer. Black archers of the Clover are special archers; they are only selected if they live a miserable life Finn lived an awful life. His parents were sick and when Verigan attacked St. Patrick in the time Seamus was going to rule, Verigan broke the roof of his house and his parents died in the rubble. Finn was recruited as a black archer, and he wanted to kill Verigan more than Seamus's hatred of losing his rule…

TO BE CONTINUED…

1/1


End file.
